Alfonzo "Bravo" Pierre
Alfonzo "Bravo" Pierre is the jock and warrior of Tactics. He transforms into Kamen Rider Spike through the Durian Lockseed. Character History Past Alfonzo was one of the best football players at Zeron High School. His size and strength made him the toughest person to be around. He did, however, have a soft spot for the members of Tactics and eventually became the team's best warrior. He had been trained to use two swords for combat, which had helped him win many sword-fighting competitions. After watching the previous battles of the Team Armor Warrior Riders and the rivaling team Riders, he decides to put his Sengoku Driver to use once again, hunting down former teammates Akira Hase and Jonathan Marshall to test his abilities as Spike. After defeating Akira and Jonathan, Alfonzo becomes a hit sensation, hunting down all Kamen Riders with a Sengoku Driver to show them a true fight and what real entertainment is rather than their dreadful dancing. Defeating Drew with ease, he tells him to train harder. When Alfonzo interrupts Team Armor Warrior's dance off, Alfonzo is confronted by both Drew and Dylan. Unaware of how the Feudalite Lockseeds work, he summons an armada of Feudalites. Defeated by Giant Watermelon Arms along with his evolved Inves, Alfonzo falls back. Alfonzo catches wind of the tournament made by Armor Warrior's team, forcing himself to be allowed to join. In the forest, he is confused where he is, but locks horns with Baron once again, both proving to be an equal match with Baron gaining the advantage. However, Moon Blade defeats both him and Baron, with Alfonzo taking an interest in Moon Blade's elegant movements and quick, but fierce fighting style. When Akira goes out of town for a little while, Alfonzo takes it upon himself to train Jonathan and shape him to be a real man. Alfonzo was later hired by Troy to eliminate Kamen Riders Baron and Armor Warrior. As Baron's Inves are about to attack the citizens, he arrives and fights Baron. Fighting to protect citizens from Baron, the citizens then proceed to cheer for Spike, as they proclaim him the "hero" of the city. Later, while Dylan is trying to stop a Inves from escaping, Spike appears and fought him as Dylan transforms. While fighting, Drew appears and team up with Armor Warrior as they easily overpowered Spike. Days later, Alfonzo alongside Beau was hired by Drew to steal Dylan's Sengoku Driver. Alfonzo gladly accepted the task from Drew (who was disguising his voice) on the condition of being told how to contact Moon Blade. However, Alfonzo wrecked the plan due to his memories of the past causing him to feel regretful for what he was doing to the one who accepted him. Alfonzo chose to steal Dylan's Sengoku Driver after defeating him in combat, but due to Armor Warrior's Lemon Raiment Arms being more powerful, he failed to complete his objective. Personality Alfonzo is a wild man with years of experience as a warrior and double-swordsman. Due to this, it makes him almost as dangerous as Moon Blade, due to the fact he is one of the few Kamen Riders with professional training. Since he is not a Kamen Rider, he didn't know the first thing about summoning the Invesd. Because of this lack of information, he was inspired by Drew summoning the Inves in spite of already having transformed into Baron, and in an Kamen Rider battle against Armor Warrior and Dragon Defender, Alfonzo threw down activated Lockseeds, causing him to lose control all of his Inves. Alfonzo is a very boastful person, which his skills in battle allow him to back up in spades. Arms Like with the other Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Spike's forms are called Arms. His Sengoku Driver plays American rock & roll music and emits a guitar riff sound before every transformation, while his personal Lockseeds are styled in pure English with a "Mr. Adjective/Noun" theme. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Spike can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: Squash, Au Lait, or Sparking.\ Ride Wear The Ride Wear is Spike's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Spike's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Spike's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its Rider Indicator faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. Bravo faceplate 01.png|Rider Indicator Durian *'Height': 210 cm. *'Weight': 125 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 12.4 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 27 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. Durian Arms is Spike's default durian-based armored Roman Gladiator form. Accessed through the Durian Lockseed, this form bears the Duriking Casque helmet with the Reducer Sight visor. While assuming Durian Arms, Spike dons the Durian Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the Durian Saws. Out of all the Kamen Riders' main forms, Spike is the strongest. As listed above, his punching and kicking power exceeded that of Moon Blade's Melon Arms. Adding to his versatility, his jumping height is only 1 m shorter than Armor Warrior's Orange Arms, and has the exact running speed with Orange Arms, despite his bulky armor. He even can lift metal scaffolding with nothing but his bare hands, and is even seen somewhat keeping up with the Sakura Hurricane and Giant Watermelon Arms' Big Ball Mode, though he was somewhat exhausted from the long run. Spike is later further strengthened when his Sengoku Driver is replaced with an updated, refined model. Despite his ability perimeters being regarded as the strongest out of the Sengoku Driver users, Alfonzo still restrains his strength as he constantly views whoever he fights against amateurs. This arrogance allowed him to be defeated by Armor Warrior Lemon Raiment Arms when Armor Warrior had yet to fully unlock the potential of the Lemon Raiment Arms while Spike was using the updated Sengoku Driver model. However, Alfonzo's true battle prowess would soon be shown after Peko, Hase, and Zachary die. As Spike, Alfonzo now full of hate and rage was able to take on Moon Blade Final, arguably the most skilled Genesis Driver user while using the inferior yellow-belted prototype Sengoku Driver. The two were fighting at their peak and fullest potential resulting in a battle with the two of them being killed. Alfonzo loses access to Durian Arms in a battle against Lord Baron, resulting in the destruction of his Durian Lockseed and Sengoku Driver. *Sengoku Driver finishers: **'Durian Danger': Spike activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and emits a wave of energy from the comb on his helmet, then swings his head around to slam the energy into his target. ***'Durian Shoot': A variation in the Durian Danger, where Spike would jump into the air, make his Durian Armor fold into its Armor Part form at the peak of the jump, then fire an energy version of it at the target. **'Duriasshe': Spike activates the Au Lait function on his Sengoku Driver and swings his Durian Saws at the opponent, launching lime green durian-shaped energy spheres with every swing. A stronger variation exists where he charges a giant durian-shaped energy sphere and swings it at the opponent. It can also be done in an energy slash fashion. Melon Raiment Melon Raiment Arms is Spike's honeydew melon/cantaloupe-based fusion form that is accessed through the simultaneous use of the Durian Lockseed and Melon Energy Lockseed. While assuming Melon Raiment Arms, Spike's Arms Weapon is a Sonic Arrow shaped to resemble a sword. Rider Arms The Rider Arms are forms based on past Kamen Riders. Echo Demon Echo Demon Arms is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Echo Demon's default form that is accessed through the Echo Demon Lockseed. While assuming Echo Demon Arms, Spike dons the Echo Demon Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the Flame Drum. Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device (Originally used the original version, retired it in favor of a customized mass production version before the latter was destroyed by Baron Tomsen) *Lockseeds - Gives access to Spike's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Durian Blades - Spike Durian Arms' personal weapons **Flame Drums - Spike Echo Demon Arms' personal weapon **Sonic Arrow - Spike Melon Raiment Arms' personal weapon Vehicles *Lock Vehicles - Vehicles that unfold from special Lockseeds: **Sakura Hurricane - Kamen Rider Spike's Rider Machine Category:Armor Warrior Riders